


У меня нет тайн

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гангстерская АУ. В пятницу вечером все могло быть и хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У меня нет тайн

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Nothing Up My Sleeve bу twoskeletons](http://twoskeletons.livejournal.com/179213.html)

Одиннадцать часов, и все отлично в этом славном городе, если только ваше имя не Чад Майкл Мюррей.

— Слушай, чувак, я не знаю, где деньги, — лепечет Мюррей. — Кэйн должен был закинуть их, но не объявился.

— Тебе нравится висеть вверх тормашками? — спрашивает Джаред. — Однажды мы повесили одного парня вот так же вверх ногами, так он обоссался. Это было неприятно.

Мюррей хнычет.

— Где деньги? — напирает Миша. — Забей. Где Кэйн?

— Хер его знает!

Миша натягивает подвязку на голову Мюррея и затыкает ему рот. Сейчас она выполняет роль традиционного кляпа.

Им надо было быстро поймать Мюррея. Вот почему Миша позволил себе позаимствовать Maserati Себастьяна, в котором оказались: триста пятьдесят семь долларов, двести тринадцать евро, CD Лайонела Ричи, журнал Esquire за прошлый месяц, три презерватива (два под и один на пассажирском сидении), едва заметный, но гнетущий запах секса, шелковая женская подвязка и одна вишнево-красная туфелька на шпильке.

— Бедная леди, — вздохнул тогда Джаред, вертя в пальцах туфельку, пока Миша вез их в доки, — шагает по городу в одной туфле.

И сейчас Джаред по-прежнему держит туфлю за каблучок, разглядывает мужчину и, скрестив руки на груди, постукивает ею по подбородку.

— Я могу пригрозить ему выколупать глаза этой шпилькой.

— Мгрмфф!

— Это наша счастливая туфля, в конце концов, — размышляет Джаред.

И, возможно, он не так уж неправ. Чад Мюррей, после того как увидел их в Maserati, рванул как молния, и Джаред выскочил из автомобиля и погнал за ним прежде, чем Миша успел остановиться. Мюррей был хитер и быстр, огибал углы и сбивал все на своем пути, чтобы они сигали там, словно это чертова тренировка по паркуру. Джаред и Миша умели ловить таких типов, как Мюррей, а доки для них — знакомая территория, но вскоре стало ясно, что их добыча вот-вот уйдет, если срочно что-то не предпринять.

Что-то красное пролетело перед глазами Миши и стукнулось о голову Мюррея.

И Мюррей свалился.

Миша моргнул. Что за...

— Бляха-муха?

Джаред потряс кулаком в воздухе. 

— Малая лига, чувак! — просиял он. — Я был защитником.

— Вперед, к победе! — пробурчал лозунг Миша. 

— Самый, бля, ценный игрок был, — гордился собой Падалеки.

— Это же туфля из машины Себастьяна?

— Я забыл ее выбросить, когда мы начали погоню.

Мише остается только смириться с такими объяснениями.

— Меня, — забормотал Мюррей, когда они подняли его, — оглушили?

— Ты что-то в этом не уверен, — сказал Миша. — Сколько пальцев?

— Фиолетовый.

Он похлопал Мюррея по плечу.

— Ты в порядке.

Вот так все они оказались здесь, в старый добрый пятничный вечер, в старом добром темном складе, в безвыходном положении благодаря безграничному мудачеству Кэйна. Джаред намекал Мише, что этот парень, Кристиан Кэйн, сомнительный тип, и, хотя Миша с ним согласился, на это ведь не пожалуешься боссу. Даже по другую сторону закона существует порядок. Жестокое саморегулирование. Здесь вы не нарушаете закон не потому что на этой стороне нет правила Миранды*, здесь просто есть люди, которые знают, как ломать кости.

— Бля, не знаю я, где эти гребаные деньги! — кажется, Мюррей настаивает на этом. Сложно разобрать слова сквозь кляп.

— Надо его к Дженсену отволочь, — произносит Джаред, и Мюррей испуганно мычит.

Миша хмурится.

— Твой ответ на все вопросы. Мы сами справимся!

— Не, чувак. Нам надо повидаться с одним парнем и забрать кое-что.

Миша смотрит на свои часы, и верно, время летит быстро, когда допрашиваешь безумного паникера. Он гладит Мюррея по щеке, улыбаясь такой улыбкой, от которой обычно люди шарахались с криком: «Прекрати!», и отступает. Может, немного театрально, но Чад Мюррей кажется одним из тех, кому по душе сценическое искусство.

— Твой счастливый день, парень. Или Дженсена.

Мюррей снова начинает что-то мычать через подвязку на губах, но у Миши звонит телефон. На экране высвечивается имя Себастьяна, а после встречи Джареда с ним, — Себастьян Долбоеб.

— Здорово, — говорит Миша в трубку.

— Ты чертов ублюдок, — орет Себастьян. — Где, бля, моя тачка?

 

— О, да, — говорит Дженсен, когда они болтают у машины, не обращая внимания на стук из багажника. — Круто, конкретно все в норме. Не то чтобы я куда собирался сегодня, но всегда рад прикрыть вам тыл, парни, и выбить из всяких дрыщавых молокососов правду-матку. Хотите с мужскими игрушками? Кажется, у меня где-то был ментол.

— Просто делай свою сраную работу, — почти добродушно отвечает Джаред,

— Это не работа, — хмыкает Дженсен. — Это услуга. Это система услуг, за которые ты не можешь расплатиться, поэтому ты исполняешь каждую новую услугу, только чтобы не грохнули тебя! Это как ловушка. Система ловушек. Поняли, о чем я?

— Ладно. Так кто из нас, я или Миша, ловушка, и кто услуга?

— Разве мы не можем быть и тем и другим? — удивляется Миша.

Джаред поднимает ладони в защитном жесте.

— Эй, не я тут эксперт по ловушкам и услугам.

— Иди ты на хуй, — раздраженно бросает Дженсен.

Джаред ухмыляется и обнимает его за плечи.

— Ты же мой друг.

— Отъебись!

Миша никогда не знает, насколько злость Дженсена серьезна. Она есть, без сомнения, но вот насколько она опасна — непонятно. Дженсен Эклз — сама вежливость и равнодушие, но перед Джаредом каким-то образом его обороноспособность падает. И Миша его понимает. А когда защита Дженсена слабеет, открывается его язвительность и неблагоразумие, и Джаред ни в коем случае не показывает к этому интерес напрямую, но время от времени задает наводящие вопросы, словно собирает информацию на всякий случай. Практически всегда, когда они приходят к Дженсену, Миша позволяет Джареду брать инициативу на себя. Есть что-то такое острое и напрягающее в Дженсене, что его самого отталкивает, но Джаред прет напролом и делает вид, что ничего такого не замечает. К Мишиному удивлению, эта тактика работает.

После того, как они отправляют Мюррея в заднюю комнату к Дженсену, следует отметить, без особой жестокости, тот проводит их до машины.

— Позвоню утром.

— Звони вечером, — настаивает Джаред.

— Удачной поездки, кстати.

— Спасибо, — хором откликаются Миша и Джаред и хмуро смотрят друг на друга.

По дороге к дому Себастьян звонит пять или шесть раз.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить — я, бля, занят! И позвоню тебе позже! — в голосе Миши звучит больше раздражения, чем он на самом деле чувствует. В последнюю секунду он вдруг решает не спешить на красный свет светофора.

— Да положи ты трубку! — советует ему Джаред.

А Себастьян продолжает зудеть.

— Ну, так или иначе, вы всегда делаете что хотите, ладно. И, знаешь, покер у Данниль все равно состоится, с вами или без вас…Но чего я не пойму, Коллинз…

— Миша, дай отбой!

— …так это на кой хер тебе понадобилась моя тачка? Зачем? И, пожалуйста, отвечай серьезно, ты, яйцеголовый мудозвон.

— Твоя тачка быстрая, — ответ прост. — Ты видел уебищное железо Джареда? 

— Эй! — в голосе Джареда звучит обида.

— И ты собираешься мою тачку превратить в нечто подобное? — задыхается Себастьян.  
Ну что за парень!

— Слушай, нам позвонил босс. Сделка Кейна и Мюррея провалилась. Кейн сдрыснул, и нам пришлось ловить Мюррея, пока он так же не сделал ноги. А так как тачка Джареда одним колесом на свалке, мы решили позаимствовать твою…

— Мы? — брови Джареда взлетели вверх. — Мы решили?

— …так что кончай распускать нюни как маленький, ты маленький засранец. Твоя машина в порядке.

— Зеленый, — извещает Джаред, и Миша газует.

— Алло? — орет Миша в трубку, потому что оттуда вдруг раздается скрежет, слова «Дай сюда!» и «Отвали!». Потом, к облегчению Миши, слышится голос Данниль.

— Миша? — спрашивает она, немного невнятно произнося имя пьяным языком. — Ты знаешь, как трудно играть в покер, когда один из игроков при каждой ставке названивает по телефону? 

— Его слово. Ставь больше.

— Куда вы с Джаредом запропастились? Мы по вам соскучились.

— А я нет! — кто-то кричит издалека. Это Роб? Алдис?

И вот снова Себастьян.

— Эта машина стоит дороже твоей жизни. Сломаешь ее — я сломаю тебе ноги!

Джаред наконец выхватывает телефон из рук Миши и закрывает крышку.

Миша смотрит на него долгим взглядом.

— О, будь как дома.

— Мы почти на месте. Помни о цели, чувак. Как всегда ты делаешь.

— Что делаю?

— Позволяешь сбить себя с толку.

— Меня не сбили с толку, когда мы гонялись за Мюрреем.

— Так и сейчас не отвлекайся.

Телефон Миши снова звонит, и Джаред его просто отключает. 

— Вы как подружки, что дергают друг друга за косички, ей-богу.

— Ты телефон мне собираешься вернуть?

Получив обратно телефон, Миша кладет его в карман, а Джаред закидывает руку на спинку водительского сидения. Вот еще черта Джареда: он занимает много места, и частенько вашего. Если он сидит, то развалившись. Если тянется куда-то, то всем телом. И трудно его не пускать, ради своего же блага, иначе он тебя просто отодвинет куда подальше. Пальцы Джареда касаются шеи Миши, и он понимает, что это отнюдь не случайность. Откидывая голову назад, он устремляет глаза строго на дорогу — сейчас движение плотное, да и на тротуарах полно гуляющих — и Джаред принимается вырисовывать какие-то иероглифы на его шее.

— Что ты там говорил насчет отвлечения? — и голос Миши опять выдает больше раздражения, чем он при этом ощущает. Он, если честно, вообще не раздражен.

— Да, — тянет Джаред и прекращает свои зарисовки, но руку не убирает.

 

В первую очередь они профессионалы, но такая работа, как у них требует хранить как ужасные тайны, так и соблюдать некую конспиративность. Не то чтобы Мишу это успокаивало — комфорт в данном случае вообще дело десятое — но существуют некоторые константы, к которым он привык. Может потом, когда он станет стариком, у него будет время на сожаление, но сейчас жизнь летит так быстро. Миша берет от нее все, в том числе и в физическом плане.

Видите ли, такое уже случалось.

Впервые это произошло, когда они напились, хотя не до синих соплей, так что винить кроме себя некого. Короче, детали довольно расплывчаты, учитывая высокий уровень воодушевления, виски высокого качества и высокий градус непринужденности между ними, которая, кстати, была постоянной, но не до конца оформленной величиной. Когда Джаред поцеловал Мишу, это было так естественно. Просто слияние всех составляющих.

Когда Миша пробует анализировать происходящее, он вспоминает. Например, картинка А: его глаза закрыты, голова откинута на стенку, он задыхается от того, что дыхание Джареда щекочет ухо. Картинка В: Миша прошипел: «Блядь!» и «Да!», а Джаред вообще ничего не произнес, просто дрочил Мише сильно и быстро, пока тот старался не упасть, вцепившись в Падалеки, и трахал его, трахал….

Картинка С: Джаред поставил засос на шее и обхватил своей большой рукой член Миши.

Картинка D: вкус виски, теплый рот, податливые губы.

Картинка Е: Миша с любопытством извращенца наблюдает, как Джаред вместо того, чтобы убрать руки с его плеч, наоборот опускает их до талии, обхватывая крепкими пальцами Мишины бока. На лице Джареда написано ожидание и, нет, не нервозность — Джаред не нервничает — а осторожность. Он готов отступить при малейшем намеке на отказ. Мишу это завораживает. Чувствительность — это не то, что присуще этому парню. Джаред словно задает вопрос, а у Миши есть на него ответ. Так что вперед и с песней!

Картинка F: хохот Джареда, и как он сгребает в объятия Мишу, воскликнув: «А ты наглый засранец!» Это Миша рассказал ему историю, как однажды Себастьян хотел разнести один барчик в городе за дрянной мартини. Миша уже не помнит, над какой частью рассказа ржал тогда Джаред. Может там, где поднос с суши? Это любимый кусок Миши, второй — это эпизод с цветочной кадкой.

Картинка G: адреналин все еще бурлит в крови, и Джаред произносит:

— Черт возьми, такая ночь! Зайдешь выпить?

Ему на глаза падает челка, размытый свет делает нечетким его очертания, улыбку — таинственной и обещающей…

Если подумать, то все началось задолго до этой ночи. Где-то в случайных прикосновениях и перекрестных взглядах, что всегда добавляло остроты в их отношения. С привычки Миши за всеми наблюдать и уверенности Джареда, что кто-то всегда наблюдает. С Мишиного любопытства и Джаредового бесстыдства.

Возможно, это началось несколько лет назад, той ночью, когда Себастьян, Данниль и он сам пригласили новенького выпить. После приветствий Джаред тогда искренне заинтересовался:

— А разве Миша это не девчачье имя?

— Я и правда лучше смотрюсь на каблуках, — отбрил Миша, а Джаред заржал и хлопнул его по спине и потом направлял на него свою энергию всю оставшуюся ночь.

— Чем занимаешься, чувак? — спросил Джаред, когда Данниль и Себастьян вышли покурить.

Миша вообще-то мог спросить то же самое, но он задал другой вопрос:

— Когда на каблуках или без?

И Джаред купил ему еще выпивки.

 

Встреча проходит без сучка, без задоринки, к обоюдному облегчению всех участников сделки. Джаред звонит шефу, и Миша везет их к Джеффу, который забирает посылку и предлагает парням выпить за удачную поездку. Эй, а Джефф в курсе всей этой канители с Кейном и Мюрреем? Конечно в курсе. Ну, сейчас один их этих мудаков у Дженсена. Бедняга. Джефф качает головой, выражая одновременно и сочувствие, и удовольствие.

— Думаю, пора вернуть Себу машину, — предлагает Джаред.

Миша удивленно приподнимает бровь.

— А надо?

И Джаред смеется.

По дороге домой он интересуется:

— Как ты думаешь, чья она?

Миша косит глазом и видит что Джаред в пальцах вертит ту самую туфлю.

— Что за страсть к этой обуви?

Но Миша понимает, что дело не в ней. Джаред — непоседа, постоянно вертится и тарабанит пальцами по столу. И если это не чья-то туфелька в его руках, то будет что-то другое. Журнал Esquire, например, мог бы растерять все свои страницы из-за Джареда, катающего из них шарики. Миша однажды видел, как таким образом он уничтожил туристическую брошюрку.

Джаред крутит туфлю за каблук, как трещотку.

— Думаешь, ее им не хватает? Как считаешь, пойдут покупать новую пару?

— Да, наверное.

— А я думаю, что нет. В обоих случаях.

Они привычно перекидываются фразами, подначивая друг друга, чтобы скоротать время в пробке. Главным поставщиком любопытных фактов является Миша, антидепрессант по призванию, и он уже потерял счет случаям, когда они с Себастьяном бурно выясняли что лучше: виски или водка, за стаканами виски и водки. Пачино или Де Ниро — их эпохи, жанры, партнеры по фильмам и вообще по крутизне. Поначалу Джареду не хватало выдержки для таких ораторских игр, он скорее злился, чем вообще участвовал, но со временем он только из чувства самосохранения перед лицом неиссякаемых речевых способностей Миши ввязался по полной. Для манипулирования такой информацией нужно не только терпение, тут нужно еще и упорство, а у Джареда этого предостаточно.

Он снова сидит, держа одну руку на спинке сидения Миши, а другой машет в такт своим словам. Миша, воспользовавшись передышкой в виде этой дорожной пробки, откидывается на дверцу со своей стороны и просто наблюдает за ним. За этим невозможным человеком с волосами как у хиппи и нескончаемой энергией. Люди думают, что Джареда легко понять из-за его открытости и шумного поведения. Но на самом деле этот способ привлечения внимания отлично отвлекает от него настоящего. Джаред из тех людей, с которыми тебе точно надо знать, что ты делаешь, иначе тебя затянет в приключения, и вовсе неизвестно, чем они могут закончатся.

Все дело в том, что в квартире Джареда то был не единственный раз. Почти сразу случились Картинки от H до L — в туалете задрипанного бара в Чайна-тауне. С М по О — в переулке, пропахшем мочой и мусором, что не очень-то их волновало. Они могли думать только об одном. («Ты ведь не делал этого раньше?» — спросил тогда Миша, но это не помешало Джареду бухнуться на колени, а Мише стонать, кончая). С Р до S случились однажды ночью после покера у Данниль, но они оба были слишком пьяны, чтобы кончить.

— Мысленно тоже считается, — высказался тогда Падалеки, и они разошлись каждый в свою сторону.

А потом еще случился очередной раз дома у Джареда. Почти случился, потому что, когда Джаред уже расстегнул пояс Миши, а он уже вылизывал лицо Падалеки, позвонил Джефф. У него осталась парочка развалюх сегодня, так что, если Миша и Джаред свободны…

Вернуть на место пояс, застегнуть рубашку, поправить прическу. Долг зовет, в лице этого злобного сукиного сына, любителя помешать сексу.

Об этом они никогда не говорили, но чем больше таких случаев у них было, тем больше Миша чувствовал Джареда, узнавал, отыскивая нужную волну, как радиоприемник и как радар, отслеживая каждое новое движение.

Кто-то наконец сдвигает с места машины в пробке. Джаред оборачивается к Мише, лицо наполовину скрыто в тени, и этот его рот, такой чертовски манящий рот что-то говорит и вдруг останавливается, и на лице проступает изумление. Миша смело смотрит на него, не отворачиваясь. Джаред цепляет на лицо какое-то нейтральное выражение, но затем сглатывает, моргает, и вот уже видение прошло. Их обоих зацепило.

«Я в жопе», — подумал Миша отстраненно.

— Миша, — голос Джареда звучит напряженно, прямо так, как Миша себя и чувствует.

— Что?

— Зеленый.

За ними уже вовсю сигналит таксист.

 

— Выпьешь? — спрашивает Миша, когда они сворачивают на его улицу, и Джаред соглашается.  
Из-за бесполезных подсказок Джареда они несколько минут ищут, где припарковаться.

— Давай там, — говорит он, не замечая пожарного гидранта.

— Попробуй там, — снова советует он, и это оказывается зона принудительной эвакуации. В конце концов они паркуются почти в двух кварталах от дома.

— Ты же не потащишь эту туфлю с собой? — спрашивает Миша, и Джаред кидает ее на заднее сидение.

— Я не какой-нибудь обувной воришка!

По дороге назад они болтают о том, какая незавидная судьба у Мюррея, если он в руках у жуткого умельца Дженсена Эклза. Миша считает, что тот в любом случае чего-нибудь из него выбьет, а вот Джаред не уверен. Может, этот Мюррей вообще ничего не знает. Может, Кейн и его подставил. Они принялись обмениваться предположениями, где же Кейн может быть.

— Бали, — предполагает Миша, открывая входную дверь. — Посасывает коктейли с бумажными зонтиками и поджаривает свою задницу на пляже.

— Ямайка, — предлагает свое Джаред. — По дороге на Кайманы.

— Макау. Играет без перерыва.

— Париж. Всегда хотел съездить в Париж.

Флуоресцентные лампы освещают грязный подъезд. Миша идет по лестнице первым, глядя строго перед собой. Орфей ведет Эвридику из подземного царства. Он может только слышать Джареда сзади: тяжелые шаги, скрип старых деревянных ступеней, его ответы и вопросы. Это здание такое старое. Он считает, что его уже давно пора сносить.  
Они подходят к Мишиной квартире на четвертом этаже, и ему только со второго раза удается попасть в замочную скважину ключом.

— У меня только пиво, — предупреждает Миша, входя в прихожую.

— Сойдет, — отвечает Джаред и тут же припечатывает Мишу к стене в поцелуе.

От которого у обоих заканчивается воздух, но, черт возьми, кто тут собирается дышать?!  
Миша притягивает к себе Джареда, цепляя пальцем его пояс. Тела сталкиваются с силой, и Джаред рычит, когда Миша крепко целует его в шею.

— Ты, чертов… — бормочет Джаред, зарываясь рукой в волосы Миши и запрокидывая его голову, чтобы вернуть поцелуй. Рука скользит по щеке, поглаживает шею, большим пальцем очерчивая линию челюсти Миши. Когда палец достигает губ и касается нижней, Миша всасывает его. Медленно кружа по нему языком, он мокро скользит по всей длине губами, и Джаред выдыхает:

— Иисусе…

Есть, конечно, и получше места, чем прихожая, где этим можно заниматься, но они уже зашли так далеко…

Защита Джареда слабеет, и Миша, пользуясь возможностью, откидывает его на противоположную стену, и Джаред больно ударяется головой. Он зло шипит сквозь зубы, но Мишу это мало заботит. Он просто падает на колени, и Джаред снова тихо ругается.

В один странный момент Миша отстраненно вспоминает, что раньше дрочил под такую фантазию. В ней Джаред реагирует на любое движение Миши. Как в игре: что будет, если сделать так? А если я коснусь здесь, лизну там? А Джаред просто от прикосновений моментально вспыхивает и покрывается потом. Он мечтал о том, как Джаред стоит, в наслаждении открыв рот, и Миша трахает его или отсасывает ему. Он не часто использовал эту фантазию, но после того случая в квартире Джареда стало бессмысленно прятать ее.

Но все по порядку. Пояс летит в сторону, брюки - вниз. Миша одной рукой поднимает и направляет себе в рот член Джареда. Джаред изумленно вскрикивает. Он кладет руку на голову Мише, больно прихватывает пальцами короткие волосы.

— Блядь, блядь! — бормочет без остановки Джаред, теряясь в ощущениях так же, как Миша.

— Ох, же господи, блядь, боже мой! — выдыхает он, когда Миша берет его полностью. Его член толкается прямо в стенки горла, и Миша расслабляется, позволяет своему языку гулять по внутренней стороне Джаредова члена, вперед-назад, не переставая посасывать.

— Рука. Используй руку! — выстанывает Джаред. Он же все-таки такая властная скотина.

Миша и сам собирался это сделать, но высказываться против сейчас явно пустая трата времени, так что Миша просто делает то, что ему говорят.

Джаред еще крепче хватает Мишу за волосы и пытается яростно оттрахать его рот, но сегодня Джаред Падалеки достаточно покомандовал. Свободной рукой Миша прижимает бедро Джареда к стене. Это его шоу, и если Джаред сомневается в том, что Миша знает, что нужно делать, то пора уже эти сомнения отбросить. Он устанавливает свой темп и не торопится. Джаред бормочет все виды оскорблений, но через каждое слово, на выдохе произносит одно обещание того, что он сделает с Мишей, как только получит шанс.

Миша же глубоко заглатывает его член, так что Джаред некоторое время не может произнести ни слова. Просто двигает бедрами так, как Миша позволяет ему, следуя ритму и остро желая этого влажного жара.

Он поднимает взгляд и видит, как Джаред запрокинул голову, весь мокрый от пота, кадык дергано движется. Джаред скоро кончит, Миша это знает. Они не так уж часто этим занимались, но кое-какие признаки он успел запомнить. Миша ускоряет темп, сжимая член ладонью сильно, почти до боли: ему известно, что именно так любит Джаред. Когда тот близок к взрыву, он любит пожестче, ему надо быть на грани боли. Миша кружит языком по головке и вдруг резко касается кончиком щелочки. Это выбивает из Джареда дух, и в три толчка он сильно и обильно кончает.

А вот теперь Миша позволяет Джареду трахать его рот. Толчки медленные и глубокие, чтобы поймать каждую ударную волну оргазма, вобрать в себя каждое ощущение. Миша задыхается, но все равно глотает до конца. Напряжение в теле Джареда спадает. Миша последний раз одним движением вылизывает член и отстраняется. Прислоняется к противоположной стене и чувствует себя так же, как выглядит Джаред: совершенно выдохшимся.

— Блядь, — сипит Джаред.

Миша просто поднимает голову в ответ — возможно, соглашаясь, а, может, просто из дружеских побуждений, он не уверен. Его собственная эрекция очевидна, и член уже болит, так что та фантазия всплывает в памяти снова: Джаред под ним, затраханный до смерти, повторяющий его имя, умоляющий быстрее и тяжелее, и мили его теплой кожи, которую надо исследовать.

Джаред приходит в себя, но не застегивается. Вместо этого он просто скатывается по стене на пол и говорит:  
— Ты... — и стреляет глазами в направлении спальни. Взгляд возвращается к Мише.

Миша смотрит в ответ из-под прикрытых век и начинает расстегивать рубашку, наблюдая, как пристальный взгляд Джареда следит за пальцами.

— А ты?

 

Час спустя телефон Джареда звонит уже в третий раз. Джаред тянет ногу с кровати и подбирает штаны пальцами ноги, но сотовый выпадает из кармана.

— Чертов..! — ворчит Джаред, и Миша смотрит, как он сгибается, чтобы поднять трубку с пола. Он щелкает крышкой, открывая, и подносит к уху.

— Что?

Миша, все еще пребывающий в оцепенении после оргазма, любуется изгибом плеч Джареда, напряженным телом, хотя голос и остается спокойным.

— Да, нет, мы все еще хотим, — говорит Джаред. — Я был занят. Да, я сожалею. Послушай, ладно... что еще, черт возьми, я должен сказать?

Миша отключается от разговора, позволяя Джареду самому решать проблему. Он уплывает обратно в свой собственный мир, далекий от вопросов "а не повторить ли нам?" и ответов типа "вероятно, не стоит". Какая-то часть его настаивает, что они могут так поступить, что это всего лишь секс, просто потрахушки, но Миша не уверен, готов ли он к окончательному решению в этом споре. Он закрывает глаза: память сразу показывает картинку: Джаред, выгибающийся дугой, подставляющий открытое горло.

— Эй!

Миша только собрался побыть еще чуток в своих воспоминаниях.

— Эй!

Что-то мягкое опускается на его лицо.

— Что? — бормочет Миша, стягивая рубашку с головы.

— Это был Дженсен, — известил его Джаред, уже надевая штаны. — Насчет Мюррея.

— Естественно. Мне надо в душ.

Джаред хватает дезодорант со столика и кидает Мише.

— Вот твой душ. И мне надо обещанное пиво, а потом мы едем.

Ко времени как Миша одевается, Джаред почти допивает свой «Сэм Адамс», сидя с откинутой на спинку стула рукой и роясь в своем телефоне. Волосы в жутком беспорядке, да и брился он наверное пару дней назад. По стандартам респектабельности он выглядит дерьмово, но Миша не может припомнить, когда ему в последний раз довелось видеть друга респектабельным. Он на мгновение застывает в дверном проеме, оценивая живописную сцену. Джаред в покое — этот образ он видел сотни раз прежде, но сейчас он смотрелся по-новому, учитывая предыдущий час.

— По шкале от одного до десяти, — говорит Миша, беря бутылку и отхлебывая пиво, — насколько Дженсен взбешен?

— Он всегда бесится, чувак, — спокойно отвечает Джаред, поднимая взгляд. — Ты готов?

— Парню нужен отдых, — и Миша подхватывает ключи от машины Себастьяна. — Погнали.

Но Джаред его останавливает:

— Эй.  
И снова этот взгляд «я на грани», когда глаза широко раскрыты и выражение на лице такое, что дыхание спирает.

— Про все это, может, нам не надо… то есть я… — начинает он, но колеблется.

В этом взгляде читается его готовность отступить при малейшем давлении. В этот застывший момент Миша снимает с языка собственные слова, готовые вырваться наружу: «Да, ты прав».  
Все к лучшему.

Вместо этого говорит Джаред:

— Забей.

— Хорошо, — Миша допивает пиво и ставит бутылку на стол. — Allez, les enfants!**

— Чего? Ты слишком много тусуешься с Себастьяном.

Миша уже в прихожей. Он слышит Джареда за спиной.

— Может это ты мало с ним тусуешься.

— Я общаюсь с Долбоебом ровно столько, сколько надо!

— Il t'apprendra beaucoup des choses.***

— Ты просто выпендриваешься.

Миша открывает входную дверь.

— Это называется практическое применение.

— Это называется, — произносит Джаред и толкает Мишу в двери, а потом преграждает путь своей рукой, — поцелуй меня в зад! — и он улыбается, так открыто и так близко.  
Так близко!

«Я в полной жопе», — снова думает Миша, но удивленно сознает, что это его вовсе не тревожит.

Джаред поднимает руку с ключами перед носом Миши.

— Едем?

— Что за…? — Миша хлопает себя по карманам, но там, конечно же, ключей нет. — Ты засранец!

— Моя очередь вести Мазу, — Джаред выплывет в коридор.

— Это был твой хитровыдолбанный план, чтобы сесть за руль Maserati, да? — деланно возмущается Миша.

— Именно, — ржет Падалеки. — Так все было задумано. Ты так хорошо меня знаешь!

— К сожалению, — улыбается Миша.

И они уезжают.

 

* правило Миранды — согласно ему, права должны быть зачитаны перед допросом или арестом.  
** Allez, les enfants! — Пойдемте, детишки!  
*** Il t'apprendra beaucoup des choses — Он тебя многому научит.


End file.
